prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Techieberry38
Welcome Hello, welcome to Pretty Cure Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Techieberry38 page. Please read the rules for this wiki before editing further. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shadowneko (Talk) 03:11, July 3, 2012 here we go I have a few templates(search for them) for wiki use so if you wanted to do a fake infobox using one that's fine. as for pictures I'd rather you didn't go crazy with those and I also have a strict no fanart policy. You can try using the gallery tags but don't go spamming a mess of useless screen shots. Shadowneko 12:51, July 3, 2012 (UTC) can't help if it has to do with another wiki you have to go to community central. I only have power on this wiki. Shadowneko 01:38, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :you need to find the ban/spam guys. Also try to appeal to the mod of the Winx club wiki as maybe you can find the one another wiki(apologizing might help) and try to get the ban reduced. I doubt you could get it pulled outright(since you are at fault) but it doesn't hurt to appeal your sentence. Shadowneko 14:27, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your message! I'm very glad of your message, but all can not be admins.(I have been very quiet in last times, that is why I haven't noticed your message), but after all very Big Thank's to you with Big B. im G4y (talk) 11:56, July 26, 2012 (UTC)CurePikachuim G4y (talk) 11:56, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I usually just well with redirects I just kept copying the tag from other pages and using it. It's hard to recall what that tag is now. Shadowneko (talk) well The song table is pretty standard so you can copy it from another page then fill in the blanks. I do this all the time around here because I'm no good with tables either. so here's what you do: *find a completed song page *copy the table *make changes to it *copy the end tag at the bottom(and put it in the right place) Honestly it's not that hard and you can hit preview to help. Shadowneko (talk) 12:45, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Changing Time to play banner I did it for you, if you look at the change history on this page http://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Pretty_Cure! you can see what all I changed, in case you want to change it again. Cheeers, Sena 22:53, November 16, 2012 (UTC) hi again every so often I get some guy adding what I call "unnecessary categories" these are removed and usually deleted. If they signed up I'd giv'em a nice warning. Shadowneko (talk) 12:14, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :I deleted that twice and warned the user. If he came back again he'd get a ban for doing fan stuff. Shadowneko (talk) 12:24, May 26, 2013 (UTC) I got ya message I recognised you straight away! Why did you message me here when it is so much easier on Fandom of Pretty Cure Wiki?